The present invention relates to novel amide and sulfonamide derivatives of certain 2-decarboxy-2-aminomethyl-PG-type compounds. The free amine compounds from which the compounds of the present invention are derived are known in the art and are structural and pharmacological analogs of the prostaglandins.
The prostaglandins are a family of 20 carbon atom fatty acids, being structural derivatives of prostanoic acid, which exhibit useful activity in a wide variety of biological systems. Accordingly, such prostaglandins represent useful pharmacological agents in the treatment and prevention of a wide variety of disease conditions. The term "PG-type compounds" is used to describe structural analogs of the prostaglandins. For a fuller discussion of the prostaglandins, see Bergstrom, et al., Pharmacol. Rev. 20:1 (1968) and references cited therein.
Similarly, the 2-decarboxy-2-amino-methyl-PG-type compounds from which the compounds of the present invention are derived also exhibit useful activity in a wide variety of biological systems. They also represent useful pharmacological agents in the treatment and prevention of a wide variety of these disease conditions.
The compounds of the present invention are useful as nasal decongestants, antifertility agents, and as cytoprotection agents.